thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Murdock
Frank Murdock was a former LCPD police officer turned private investigator. Frank excelled at keeping his ear to the ground and was a trusted source for information, though his drinking tended to get in the way of his work. Biography Character Background While living In Liberty City Frank was a brutal and corrupt cop who would regularly plant evidence and tamper with crimes scenes in order to prosecute criminals. These shady practices ultimately led to Frank losing his job, after which he separated from his wife and moved to Los Santos to start his own Private Eye business. While Frank was a hot head, but he was also a loyal person and a trusted confidant to the people of Los Santos. He routinely partnered up with his close friends Harry Brown, Jeffrey Connors, Jack Deakins, Freddy Price and the rest of SecuroServ to complete various assignments. Frank had an extreme drinking problem and was perpetually drunk, his alcoholism tended to compromise the efficiency of his P.I. work. Family Frank had an ex-wife, Debbie Murdock, a Canadian Lawyer whom Frank attempted to re-establish a relationship with. The couple had an 18 year old daughter, Lily Murdock. Lily was tragically murdered by Richard Oakes, a person of interest Frank was investigating. Current Status After the murder of his daughter, Frank made the decision to go on vacation to Hawaii and then move back to Liberty City to be with his wife Debbie. However, after a few months, Frank left Debbie and moved back to Los Santos as a PI. He also joined SecuroServ full-time with a rank of "Special Agent". Death On April 15th, 2018 Frank Murdock was shot in the back of the head twice by Freddy Price. Frank had slowly been going insane and after the murder of his daughter. His mental state continued to decline after his involvement in the murder of his best friend, Jack Deakins. After quitting SecuroServ earlier that day after disrespecting valued SecuroServ clients Rising Sun (he had stabbed Shizuo Orihara earlier in the month, and they demanded Frank perform yubitsume on his little finger to make amends). Frank then also shoot Trooper Mike Bayo, harming SecuroServ's reputation before the upcoming trial for Jack Deakins' Murder. Becoming increasingly frustrated by Frank's behavior, Freddy Price decided to take Frank up to Paleto Lumber Mill along with Mike Lemonade to talk things over. Frank admitted he was empty and lost without Jack and Lily, and wasn't sure where his life was going anymore. Freddy decided his best option was to kill Frank, reluctantly shooting him then-and-there on the side of the mountain. Mike and Freddy then took his corpse to Vinewood Cemetery and laid Frank to rest next to his daughter Lily Murdock. Several days after, Frank's body was discovered by the police through reports made by locals who witness the event take place. They brought Frank's body to the coroner's office so it would be examined properly. Frank Murdock's funeral was held on April 22, 2018 by Father Marcus, where he was given a proper burial at the at the Hill Valley Church cemetery next to his daughter. Many of Frank's friends and acquaintances were present at the funeral, including his two estranged sons Ray and Joe Murdock. During the eulogies, Frank's son, Ray, pulled out a note left behind by his father which he began to read as Frank's final message to those he left behind: Notable Quotes "Calm ya tits, aight!" "Feel Free." "Goddamn computer machines!" "Ehhh, don't worry about it." "The lights green asshole!" "I resent the implication." "I'm aware." Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters